


Mistletoe Minefield

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cute, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Gwen is decorating at the new West Coast Avengers headquarters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mistletoe Minefield

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for drabble_zone's challenge #118: More back in December of 2018 and never posted it here for some reason.

Kate followed the scent of peppermint and pine to the living room. Gwen was balancing precariously on the back of the sofa while trying to hang something that looked suspiciously like mistletoe from the ceiling.

The room looked like Christmas had vomited all over everything. Tinsel hung in clumps on nearly every surface. Strands of lights crisscrossed each other all over the room in a blinking mess and then there was the mistletoe. So much mistletoe.

"Uh... hey, Gwen. This is - lovely?" Kate said.

Gwen turned around; a big smile on her face. "Really? I thought maybe it could use a few more sprigs of mistletoe, but this is the last one. Maybe I should go get more." Gwen finished hanging the last sprig and somersaulted off the couch.

Quentin took a step into the room, took one look around and then hightailed it out of there. Apparently, he really was smarter than he looked.

"More? No, nope. This is..." Kate shook her head and then whispered: "No more, please." Kate slowly backed away out of the room. So this was the holiday with her new team? She wondered (not for the first time) what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
